Faster Than a Speeding Chihuahua
The fifty-second episode of Season 38. Doofenshmirtz creates the Rapid-Inator, which zaps Pinky the Chihuahua, so Isabella needs Phineas and Ferb's help to catch Pinky. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz is busy putting the finishing touches on his latest creation. Suddenly, Perry bursts in, but he is trapped in a basketball shoe. He says this is a completely different scenario from a boot trap. He presents the Rapid-Inator. He's going to use it on Roger, because he has a big speech today. Meanwhile, Melanie is pep talking Roger into his speech; it's his biggest speech yet. Roger knows and politely declines Melanie's pep talk. He goes outside, and Doof aims his Inator at Roger. Suddenly, Perry slips out of the show and socks Doof in the face. He trips into the Inator, and it misfires. He yells at Perry for making him miss. Meanwhile, Isabella is giving Pinky lunch. It's Pinky's favorite chicken flavored meal. Vivian calls for Isabella, and she momentarily leaves the room. While she's gone, Pinky is zapped by the Rapid-Inator, and he dashes off. When Isabella comes back, Pinky is gone. She goes across the street for help. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are showing the rights and wrongs about hunting to Ford. Suddenly, Isabella comes with the news Pinky is gone. Phineas exclaims "again?!" She explains the scenario. Phineas thinks they can help, but with his idea, it might take a little time to build. Ford thinks he can entertain Isabella. Isabella thinks she's just going to Heidi's house and she'll have Ford text her when it's ready. Meanwhile, Doof is super mad at Perry. He starts to throw things at him like a brick, a lamp, a radio, a yellow and red mushroom, and an exact replica of the Naughty-Inator. Perry is not afraid to fight back. So he throws a shovel, a lightbulb, a TV, a capsule with a cyan alien in it, and an exact replica of Phineas and Ferb's bounce house. Doof wonders where they're getting all these things. Meanwhile, Isabella and Heidi are talking about things. Heidi asks Isabella what she would do if she ever got accused for a crime she never committed. Before she can answer, she gets a text from Ford, saying it's ready. Isabella says good bye to Heidi and goes to the Flynn-Fletcher's. Phineas and Ferb have created a dog magnet. It will literally attract any dog specified. They type in Pinky and it locates... all dogs in Danville named Pinky. There are at least 10 dogs in the magnet. Pinky wasn't too hard to find. She thanks Phineas and Ferb a lot for helping her find Pinky, again. Ford asks if he can go home. Phineas brings up pie and Ford wants to stay. Songs *''Dog On The Run'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line During the text messaging *Ford: "Hey, the machine is ready. Can you get over here now?" *Isabella: "Yes, yes I can" Ferb's Line "What about snacks?" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Errors *Doofenshmirtz appears to have a replica of the Naughty-Inator, which he doesn't get until Christmas time Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions the boot trap ("Minor Monogram") *Phineas and Ferb help Isabella locate Pinky again ("Where's Pinky?") *Doofenshmirtz has an exact replica of the Naughty-Inator ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") *Perry happens to have an exact replica of Phineas and Ferb's bounce house ("Meatloaf Surprise") *Heidi asks Isabella what she would do if she was accused of a crime she never committed ("A Sad Day for Heidi") Allusions *'New Super Mario Bros.': Doofenshmirtz throws a Mega Mushroom at Perry *'Sonic Colors': Perry throws a Cyan Wisp at Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Abandoned Pages